candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Odus
'''Odus '''is the main mascot of Dreamworld. Odus is the owl that carries Tiffi off to Dreamworld when he goes to sleep since she is tired from helping all those mascots. Odus balances on the Moon Scale. Appearance Odus has a violet-theme color body, which matches the night sky. He has a very three-dimensional look, even though he is just manipulated and animated artwork. His eyebrows resemble purple candy canes, and his wings are a bit small. If you look closely when he is in nervous state, you can see that his feet and wings are not connected to his body. During Moon Struck, he is seen flying into the middle (which a moon appears), turning into a silhouette, and then blowing up a color, or two in a six colour level. Balancing There are two random coloured candies on either side of the moon scale that Odus sits inbetween. The candy colours on the moon scale must be balanced to prevent the scale leaning too far over on one side, and eventually completely tipping over the scale causing Odus to fall off. If too many candy of a particular colour on the moon scale are destroyed without the other colour balancing it, Odus will eventually fall off and the level will fail. The more the scale leans to one side, the more worried Odus becomes in fear of falling off the scale. If the moon scale completely tips over, Odus will look down at the bottom, have an elongated body, and will fall, covering his eyes with his wings, resulting in a failure of that level. Sometimes, as always in the game, a single switch can escalate into a large cascade. If this happens in Dreamworld when moon struck is not activated or if the level objective is not completed, too many of one colour could be collected in the cascade and through no fault of your own, cause a life to be lost. Odus also makes the use of special candies risky in general (especially colour bombs), as special candies generally result in a large amount of candies being cleared, which could again trigger Odus to fall. Because of this, Odus has become one of the most hated elements and the most hated character in the game. Trivia *He is present in every Dreamworld level and will most likely be present in any future levels. *Obviously, Odus does not say the words Moon Struck. It is in fact, Mr. Toffee who said so. See more at:Voice * After the player successfully completes the objectives of a level, Odus will dance happily on the moon scale. * Although Odus is the most hated character in the game, it is not Odus that makes you lose. It's the Moon Scale that does so, but since Odus is the character associated with the Moon Scale, it is hated equally. However, Odus made the choice to go on the moon in the first place, so the hate for Odus is not unwarranted. It could be the moon scale's fault that tips Odus, but Odus actually set himself up for it. *It is unknown if Odus really has the ability to fly. He is seen flying on the moon scale, and flying during moonstruck, but this is really strange, as Odus cannot fly when he is about to fall. *There is a debate whether Odus is a male or not. As majority demands, Odus is a male. Gallery IMG 0175.png|ZZZ... IMG 0179.png|Ahh! I slid! IMG 0180.png|Whew! That was close! I'm watching you... IMG 0177.png|Dont leave me like this!!!! IMG 0178.png|Oh noes! Hit the deck!!! Happy Odus.jpg|Horray! I did not fall! Horray! I did not fall! (mobile versions).png|Horray! I did not fall! (mobile versions) Category:Dreamworld Category:Characters Category:Males